Out of My League
by Hawk of Endymion
Summary: SasukeXSAkuraXNarutoX?. Find that out for yourself. what happens when Sasuke realizes he loves Sakura and what if he comes running to Naruto for help!
1. Confession of the shinobi

It was dawn in the village of Konoha; Naruto was awakened b the knocking sound at his door. Could it be another assassination attempt on him? Could it be Konohamaru having another nightmare? Could it be a one in a million chance that his Sakura will reply _in person_ to his love letter he sent the forth night? Nah, maybe it's just an assassination attempt. Too tired from watching a princess Fuun movie marathon, he just produced a Kage Bunshin to open the door and beat the crap out of the assassin. When the clone reached and opened the door, he was surprised to see Sasuke.

"Wow Sasuke-kun, this is the first time you came to my house!" the clone said, h called the real Naruto and when reached the door he released Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Sasuke didn't seem to mind Naruto's laziness in cleaning up his house.

"What brings you here, Sasuke-kun?" the intrigued Naruto asked.

"Promise you won't laugh!" Sasuke said

Naruto sensed Sasuke was serious about the matter so he closed his trap.

"What is it Sasuke?

"You might get angry at me…"

"Why should I?" 'Unless you set fire upon my favorite place in konoha!'

"I think I'm…"

"You think you are what? Gay?"

"No, not that, I think I'm in love with…"

"In love with whom!" Naruto was at the edge of his seat, Sasuke never opened up, not even with Kakashi-sensei.

"I think I'm in love with Sakura…"

"…"

"Something wrong Naruto?" the puzzled Uchiha said.

"Nothing, nothing." He tried his best to hide the anger he felt. 'I'll never get Sakura now, she loves Sasuke, Sasuke loves her, there's no stopping them. "Would you like some tea Sasuke? Some ramen perhaps?"

"Tea would be fine, thanks."

Naruto prepared some tea. Sasuke talked about his feelings for Sakura, Naruto on the other hand, facing the obvious, that the only way to save his friendship with Sasuke and Sakura was to let them be.

Sakura was never meant for him, she was meant for another person, any person just as long it isn't him.

Naruto was on the verge of crying, he sensed Sasuke wasn't looking at him so he let the tears flow. They were running down his cheeks, down on his clothes, onto the counter.

Not even wiping off his tears, he reached in the cabinet and grabbed a box of what he remembered was tea leaves.

He gave Sasuke a cup and poured some of the clear brown substance into both of their cups. After a few sips, Sasuke broke the silence.

"What's in this Naruto?" Sasuke said his face sweating.

"Its tea of course!"

"Check that box again Naruto, but first where is your bathroom!"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Naruto find a solution to this problem he faces? Tune in for the next chapter, "Sasuke's Confinement"


	2. Sasuke's Confinement

"Dobe…" The enraged Uchiha said. He was already confined for three days in the hospital.

"I said I'm sorry! I had something in my eye when I was making tea!" Naruto lied. Of course he didn't confess that he was crying. But he _really_ didn't know it was…

"Laxatives. God damn the stuff." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, the 5th said you're gonna get out in a few days!" Naruto said, trying to cheer Sasuke up.

"A FEW DAYS! Instead of training for those "few days of yours" I'm sick here in bed!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Well, by the way, I told Sakura to come by…"

"YOU WHAT?" Sasuke said, panicking.

"Ahihihi." Naruto said. "Well. I have to leave you for know, Sakura is coming in a few minutes, more or less.

With that, Naruto left Sasuke's room in the hospital. Sasuke was desperately tring to find a solution to this predicament. He couldn't stand up, lest jump out of the window. He doesn't have enough chakra to use Henge no Jutsu. Oh he wished he could die, he wished he could sacrifice all of jutsus just to get out of there. He was dreading but in the same time wanting to hear the voice of his beloved. Those 3.64759473957463 minutes of silence, felt like hours. But the moment he dreaded came.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" An excited Sakura came in without knocking, leaving Sasuke immobilized with fear along with awe.

'_Damn! She looks beautiful!' _Sasuke thought. He felt his face getting hotter. He did his best to conceal his face.

"How are you doing? I brought you some fruit; do you want me to peel some?" Sakura said, smiling at her friend. How things have been changing now, she thought.

"Yes, please." Sasuke said, still blushing. It's still a mystery to him, why he fell in love with Sakura that is. But heck with the world, Sasuke thought.

"Here you go." Sakura said, handing him a cut up piece of apple. "Naruto said he accidentally gave you super concentrated laxative, am I right?"

All he did was nod; he was munching on an apple.

"Ouch." Sakura said.

"How come you didn't notice it wasn't tea? I expect better of you Sasuke!" she joked.

On the other hand, the Uchiha genius didn't take it as a joke, maybe she was onto him! Maybe Naruto told her about his secret! Oh shit!

'Maybe I have to come clean' he thought. 'Maybe not'

"Is there a problem Sasuke?" Sakura said, looking puzzled.

"Oh nothing." He quickly lied. It was too early, much too early to tell her.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" Sakura said with a darkened face.

"Yes?" Sasuke said, on the edge of his seat (well in this case, on the edge of his bed).

"Has Naruto ever talked about me in front of you?"

"Uhh, yes he has." He replied, unsure of what Sakura was implying.

"Coz, I know you are very close to him nowadays. I just can't bear this confinement anymore! And you're the only one I cant tell this to!" She said

Hehehe, take that! I just wanted to say that. Well, I purposely left a cliff. Now if some reviewers want to bribe me into getting an update soon, by all means, bribe away!

Now excuse me, ill have to make a sequel for my other fic, Final reunion, readers of this fic, please read and review my other Naruto fics!


	3. Fling or the real thing

Naruto exited the hospital into the streets of Konoha. He was greeted by the warm sun on his face. He felt sorry for himself, knowing things will finally work out for Sakura and Sasuke. He started to feel uneasy of the budding relationship his two teammates and friends have. What if they spent all the time together that they won't act as a team and only as a couple? What if they were so happy in each other's arms that they would forget about Naruto? These thoughts troubled him deeply that he didn't even notice the large figure that he had bumped into. He was awakened into reality by the sharp pain on his butt caused by his fall.

"Hiya, Naruto!" Choji said. "Looks like you're deep in thought."

"Oh, hello there Choji." He replied as he was helped up by Choji.

"Want a potato chip?" Choji said handing Naruto the bag.

"Ok, thanks"

"I came by Ino's; I caught Shikamaru kissing Temari near the park. I told Ino, thought she might be interested." Choji said.

"Hehehe, I already thought about those two, since the chuunin exams, I was noticing something from those two."

"Well, I'll have to be going now, still have to train."

"Bye Choji, take care." Naruto smiled.

Come to think of it, most of the other shinobi in his batch have a love life. Shikamaru has Temari, Neji has Tenten, Hinata has Kiba (Naruto only thinks that). Why in the world doesn't he have one!

Disoriented from thinking, he surveyed his surroundings. He saw he was right in front of the flower shop that Ino and her mother run.

'Why not bring some flowers for Sasuke.' He thought

He went inside the shop and saw Ino. She had her hair down, maybe removed her ponytail to fix her hair. But this didn't matter to Naruto. All he saw was the beautiful lady in front of him.

What he was feeling was something different from the feeling he has when Sakura is around. He felt hi face getting hotter, his pulse faster and his heart beat more powerful.

On the other hand, Ino noticed that Naruto was there. She felt the trance that Naruto was in. nobody ever looked at her like that. That look Naruto gave her made her feel…special. She saw Naruto was blushing and felt her face blush too, but couldn't understand why.

"Good morning Naruto." Ino greeted, trying to break free from the eye contact.

"Good morning to you too, Ino." He replied weakly. He was still staring at Ino.

"What brings you here?" Ino said in a very business like manner.

"Well, I came to buy some flowers for Sasuke. I accidentally gave him laxatives instead of tea, and now he is confined in the hospital. I thought he would like flowers near his bed." He explained the predicament, feeling slightly down. Ino was another rabid Sasuke fan girl.

But in the first time in ages, she didn't give a damn about Sasuke. She even forgot to ponytail her hair because of Naruto's presence.

After a few moments of shuffling, Ino handed him some flowers

"Well, take some of these daisies." Ino said, smiling. "You don't have to pay for them now, just say hi to Sasuke for me."

"No, that would be unethical!" Naruto replied. What did he know of ethics? He thought.

"It's your first time to buy from me, so I'll give you a break this time. So the next time you need flowers, for say a girl." Ino said, adding a wink.

"What are you saying Yamanaka Ino!" Naruto said, smiling.

"What? I'm just saying if you need flowers for a _date, _know where to find _me_." She said, playing a mischievous smile.

"Let's say, Saturday afternoon?" Naruto asked.

"Good, pick me up at seven!" Ino said, sounding very excited.

"Well, see you then!" Naruto said, as he walked out of the room.

Finally finished this chappie. Now if I could reek the guts to ask my special someone out on a date. Please remember, a review can bribe me into making an update sooner!

I am very sorry to say that the next chappie might only be a filler. Or if I fell good 'coz of the reviews, ill make it a main chapter. The next chapter is about either Ino's thoughts or the things that are happening in the hospital


	4. Bloom of Sakura

"I can't bear this secret anymore…" Sakura said, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't have anyone I can tell this, except for you Sasuke-kun…"

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"It's about Naruto…"

"What about him?"

"For as long as I can remember, I always thought Naruto was a nuisance. Now it seems fate has a way of playing cruel jokes…" Sakura said, staring at the floor, her tears dripping.

"…"

"Well I guess fate is now punishing me for treating Naruto so badly."

Sasuke remained silent. He knows what Sakura is trying to tell him, he's just waiting for her to say it herself. He was waiting because in the corner of his heart that he might be mistaken. But his hopes will be cut cruelly when Sakura finally spoke up.

"It will sound strange, but I'm definite. I'm actually falling for Naruto." Sakura said, raising her head, smiling.

Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't near smiling at all. He was near "crestfallen" and "dumbfounded". He couldn't comprehend the predicament he was in. He can only remember only one instance where he felt this much and that was during the aftermath of the slaying of the whole Uchiha clan.

He wanted to share the pain his friend is undergoing but at the same time wanted to leave his loved one.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked but was sure there was something wrong.

"Why, of all people, did you have to fall for Naruto?" He asked, his eyes covered with his long hair.

"…"

There was a growing tension between the two former friends, cut only by the third part of the trio, Naruto.

Naruto entered the room with a big foolish grin on his face, oblivious to the things that have happened in the hospital room. He was still carrying the flowers from Ino's shop.

"I have to leave now." Sakura said, trying her best to conceal her worry from Naruto. It wasn't time yet to tell him, she thought. 'Not until I say sorry for my actions' Sakura said to herself. She quickly left the room, not even looking at Naruto.

This made Naruto worry.

"What happened here?" Naruto inquired.

"Please leave Naruto."

"Wha-?" But he was cut off by Sasuke

"Leave!"

As much as I hate leaving cliffies, I made this chappie another cliffie so you will still read it. I know it sucks a bit. I have prepared a reasonable excuse (still a true one) I am currently sedated and my head kinda hurts. Reviews are always welcome! Include in your reviews if these two names sound good. Kazahana Zari & Roshiro Eriol. Boy and girl respectively. Those two names are going to be used in my upcoming Naruto fic.

Please pardon my story, some charas are a tad too OOC. The personalities they exemplify are my own interpretation of the original charas. I would also like to add that this fic happened a few years after Sasuke was retrieved from Otto 4.


	5. Then its settled!

Naruto was contemplating on why Sakura was acting very funny at the hospital during their last encounter. 'Maybe she was just shocked from Sasuke's confession' he thought. But still, there was doubt in his mind, 'What if something bad happened while I was gone?' Naruto was already developing some migraine from screwing up his brains for an answer.

But his confusion will be cut short when he thought of what happened _before_ the hospital incident. He thought of his date with Ino.

Confusion will be panic, these are just a few things in Naruto's mind; what will he wear? Where will they go? DID HE HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR A DECENT DATE!

The young ninja then rushed to his house.

Meanwhile, somewhere in konoha, 3 students and their sensei were playing a game of truth or dare…

As the bottle of choke-a-cola was spinning, giant sweat drops were forming on the four players. The bottle started to slow down, all of their pulses raised. It was a certain fuzzy browed ninja's turn to give the question or dare. Will it be the weapons master, the prodigy or the sensei?

Tension was building up as the bottled, slowly but surely, halted to a stop. Lee was notorious for giving the hardest of tasks. Tenten was nervous, she might be asked if he had feelings for Neji, Gai was nervous too; he might be asked if he was insecure around Kakashi. The only one who wasn't tensed was Neji, he was confident that he can handle anything Lee gave him.

Finally the bottle stopped! The gods answered two prayers, the bottle was pointing to Neji. Tenten and Gai let out a sigh of relief.

"Truth or Dare, Neji?" Lee said feeling very excited.

"Dare…" Neji said.

Lee started to think, what task can Neji not fulfill?

Tenten was struck with inspiration! She leaned towards Lee and whispered; "Dare him to date any girl from konoha!"

"Neji-san! I dare you to date anyone from konoha!" Lee said, as if he triumphantly laid his winning hand in a game of poker.

"Anyone? Neji said. He was putting his brilliant mind to use. This was a perfect time to finally have a reason to ask Tenten on a date, he did have a _small _crush on her. But he decided to get back on Lee for giving him such an asinine task. His mind thought of someone perfect to ask out.

"I made my choice." Neji said, then standing up.

"Who did you pick?" Lee, Gai and Tenten said in unison…

Sakura was trying to stop herself from crying. She couldn't remember the exact reason why she was crying. For some reason, she felt pain. As she was walking through the alley ways of konoha, she saw a blur of yellow and orange. She wasn't sure who that was, but she had an idea.

(Time flashback)

Naruto was rushing off home. 'Dang, how did the hospital get so far away from my house?' he thought. His side already hurt from running. As he was running, he saw a patch of red and pink. He went back a couple of steps, looked from the corner of the alley and suddenly saw Sakura's face. She immediately wiped off her tears.

"How's it going Sakura-chan? And why did you run off earlier? Do you have a problem" Naruto said.

"Oh! I just was shocked on how Sasuke got hospitalized." Sakura made up, hoping Naruto would fall for it.

"Hehehe, I should have been more careful with the tea." He said, scratching his head.

"Can you tell me why Sasuke was at your house?"

"You mean he hasn't told you yet?"

"Tell me what?

"Uh, never mind." Naruto said, 'Sasuke should tell it to her himself.' He thought.

"Sakura, are you free on Saturday?" Neji said, coming out from no where.

"Yes, why did you ask, Neji-san?" said, mildly surprised.

"Uhhh…" neji said, feeling stupid, ' I should have thought of a plan!' he said to himself.

Naruto was still trying to process how Neji got there and why.

Sakura could read what neji was trying to say, and thought this was an opportune time to know if Naruto still had feelings for her.

"Sure Neji, I'm free on Saturday. Pick me up at 7'o clock" she said, smiling at him. "What the &#$ are you doing!" inner Sakura said. 'Just wait' Sakura thought.

While Neji was arranging his "date", Tenten, Lee and Gai were watching from a distance. Tenten was crestfallen, Lee was stupefied, and Gai (too stupid to think of any other expression) smiled.

Sakura bade Naruto and Neji farewell, Neji was going to talk to Naruto.

"I hope you didn't get angry at me for asking Sakura out." Neji said. His respect for Naruto has grown a lot since they fought at the chuunin exams.

"Why should I?"…

Sorry for the delayed update, I was in (and continues to be) in a state of depression. I hope the Sakura X Neji didn't ruin the story. It was 1) a dedication for a friend, 2) a reason to lengthen the story.

The next chapter will NOT be about Naruto and Ino's date, it will be about how Naruto will solve his afore mentioned problems.

This chappie is short (I cant write a long one for an unknown reason) and will have to sign off for today, I still have to think of who I will take with me for our JS Prom…


	6. Rain

Its such a sad incident that this fanfic had to be updated so very late. My excuse for the delay is that I am pretty occupied with finishing my hand written novel that sadly won't be available since it's kinda like an original piece.

If you ask why did I say that this would be about Naruto solving problems and isn't is because I forgot I already wrote chapter 5 and kinda rewritten chap 5 again. I will just stray a bit from my path but fortunately follow it again. (Hope that made sense.)

"What's up with her?" Naruto said. He was holding his hands behind his head. He just left Sasuke's room.

He had too many things to worry about aside from Neji asking Sakura out,

His mind was so absorbed with planning his date with Ino that he didn't notice that he was already in front of his house

He took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Before he placed the keys back in his pockets, he noticed the keychain it wrote;

"Sakura-chan Forever!"

He remembered that he bought it a year ago and had the words engraved into the metal. He also remembered offering it to Sakura. To Naruto's disappointment, his offer was turned down.

Instead of throwing it away, he kept it for himself.

This once painful memory didn't serve Naruto any purpose. He removed it, went outside his house and threw it as hard as he could.

Unconscious of what this meant, Naruto just made the first step of letting Sakura go.

Meanwhile, in the Yamanaka household, Ino was lying on her bed with just a lamp to provide light while the sun set.

She didn't know what to do, what to feel. She vowed to be faithful to her Sasuke-kun but what happened earlier violated her own vow.

"Naruto." She said. Once she looked upon him as a disgusting wart. Now, he had all the characteristics she liked about Sasuke, powerful and mysterious, without Sasuke's cold aura.

But this was not what Ino liked about Naruto. Not in anyway near the true reason she was attracted to him. It was the way he looked at her. It made her feel special, like she was the only beautiful girl in the world. Nobody ever looked at her like that before.

Each and every guy she passed buy looked at her the same way and she knew what it meant.

'Another Sasuke fan girl…' was the meaning.

She was disgusted that people looked at her like that.

She wanted to feel unique. To have something that identifies her aside from the 'Sasuke fan girl' reputation.

This was what Naruto just provided her.

Just after these train of thought left her, rain fell hard on the roofs of konoha.

In Sasuke's hospital room...

'It's raining. Is it raining for me, again?' Sasuke thought.

_Flashback_

Just after he was released from the hospital after his older brother wiped out most of their clan, Sasuke returned to the Uchiha compound.

His relative's bakeshop, once filled with pastries and scents that Sasuke enjoyed, was devoid of life.

His family's home, once filled with life and warmth that filled his heart, was also empty.

This was all thanks to his brother, Itachi.

As he was walking through the dark streets, it started to rain. He didn't mind catching a cold. he hoped he would die.

'Maybe the heavens is crying with me...' Sasuke thought.

_End of Flashback_

Author's notes:

Characters are OOC, I know, pardon me for that. I'm sorry if I offended anyone that thinks characters should stick to their original personality. This is just how I interpret Naruto charas, forgive me if they strike you OOC. Thanks.


End file.
